The White Rose
by kittynboots47834
Summary: The white rose... A very rare rose that can only be found in special areas... but someone sends these beautiful flowers to Joey...who are they from...


_**The White Rose**_

_**by**_

_**kittynboots2009

* * *

**_

_**The white rose...**_

_**Something of beauty...**_

**_And something of love...

* * *

_**

I looked up into the sky as the tiny snowflakes drifted down. The first sign of winter had come. My heart raced with the snow as it fell. Winter was my favorite season. A cold brisk wind blew snow into my face, reminding me to zip up my jacket and to wrap my scarf closely around my neck. As I started to walk, I noticed how fast the ground became covered in a thick layer of white. I smiled sweetly as I approached little kids playing together, one of them I knew. A tall kid with long brown shaggy hair.

" Big brother!" Shouted the youngster as he picked up some snow, compacting it into a snowball. " I'm gonna get you!"

That voice was so familiar, but was it. My eyes never left him, until a tall, lanky but muscular teen came out from behind a tree. I was shocked. Rubbing my face, I began to wonder if I was still sleeping or in a dream. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! The CEO from KaibaCorp was outside! In the snow! Throwing snowballs! Walking slowly, I tried to hide my face from him. _I can't believe this!_ Picking up the pace of my walking, escaping from the war scene, a snowball hit my back. I turned quickly around, red from anger.

" Do you think you could at least try and not hit pedestrians while they are walking through the park!" I barked with my hand balled up into a fist.

" What's the matter Wheeler, can't take it!" Kaiba said, leaning against a tree juggling a snowball. " Can the mutt not handle a snowball?"

"Kaiba! You are such a prick!" I screamed, walking away. I didn't have time to deal with him or his games. As I walked away, I let my anger drift away with the snow, for I felt as if Kaiba was smiling at me, blushing behind my back. For he would never know that I loved him.

* * *

I shut the door, sitting my bags on the couch in front of the TV. Sleep was calling to me. My eyes slowly started to shut as I walked to the kitchen. The cookies Serenity had brought to me were sitting on the table with a note.

_Joey,_

_I wanted to give these to you before me and Duke left to go and visit Yugi and the rest of the gang. _

_Love you big brother,_

_Serenity_

I grabbed the package, lifting the lid, and grabbed a cookie or two. Placing them on a plate, I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. My eyes were desperately trying to close, but I fought against it. Walking over to the couch, the plate with the cookies and the glass of milk were sat on the table in front of me. I sat down, but soon I had fallen over, asleep. My body sighed with relief. Sleep had won. As I drifted away my dreams came to me.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Hello! Is anybody home?"

Jumping off the couch, I heard the voice repeat what it was saying.

" Is anybody there?"

" Yeah, hold on."

I brushed myself off, running my fingers through my hair, trying desperately to fix it. Opening the door, I found myself in front of a glass vase filled with roses. White roses.

" Are you Joey Wheeler?"

" Yeah?"

" These are for you." The man handed me the flowers. "Sign here."

I placed the vase of roses in my right hand as I signed my name with the left. As the man said thank you and walked off, I became puzzled.

" Who would send me white roses?" I whispered under my breath. I placed them onto the table, looking at their beauty. They were so gorgeous. As I grabbed one from the vase, the card fell out and onto the floor. My heart stopped. I reached down and grabbed the white piece of paper.

_I have always loved you..._

_And I always will..._

_Don't be shocked if I show up..._

_Love_

_White Rose_

Bewilderment filled my heart. Who is this person? I placed the single rose back with the others, the card next to the vase. I laid back down on the couch, gazing at the roses.

" Don't be shocked if I show up...What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I closed my eyes as I mumbled it into the air. I started to drift back into sleep where dreams filled my head once again.

* * *

Knock Knock

Slowly getting up as I heard the door knock again, I looked up at the clock. It was 11:00. _Can't a person get at least a half-way decent sleep around here!_ I walked over to the door, where it was continually getting knocked on. I opened the door to find myself lost in confusion.

" Kaiba, what the fuck are you doing here!" I yelled at him as he stood there in the hallway smirking.

" What does it matter, mutt?" He pushed me back into the apartment, forcing me to the bedroom. " Haven't you caught on yet?"

My eyes filled with confusion.

"You're the White Rose!" I blushed, my eyes filled with tears.

" Yeah." He pushed me slowly onto the couch. " You're the one I am in love with."

His hand slowly run down the side of my face, brushing the tears off of the side of my face. My eyes looked at his, they were ice blue. Soon I became lost in them. His hand had slowly descended itself down to my hip.

" Do you know why I chose the white rose?" He smiled as he became closer to my face, getting ready to kiss me.

" No why?" My thoughts were in his eyes.

" The white rose are a very special rose and are very rarely found. Just like you Wheeler." He stopped and ran his other hand through my hair. " You're very important to me. Just like the white rose."

My thoughts came back to me. Kaiba was never like this, he is not this type of person. The only time he was like this is when he is drunk, but there was no smell of alcohol. Maybe he was just toying with me. Or maybe not.

I felt his lips against mine, his tongue asking to be let in. So I let it in. I had never felt this way before. Kaiba grabbed my hand, locking his with mine. The kiss felt like it had lasted forever. But as he got up, his hand slid down to my pants where my erection was at. Hearing the zipper unzip, I got up, dragging Kaiba with me to the bedroom.

" What are we doing?" Kaiba asked. He was lost.

" If we are going to do it." I paused, letting him finish what he was doing. My pants fell around my legs. Pulling him with me as we fell onto the bed. " We are going to do it here, not in the living room."

He smiled as he took my shirt off. We kissed again, this time I took off his clothes as we did. Naked and erected, we laid there kissing and touching. He rolled me over, placing a kiss on my back. Whispering into my ear things I would never here from anyone else. I felt him place himself into me. I moaned and whined. If he didn't love me, he wouldn't be here. And if he didn't love me, he wouldn't do this to me. We continued on into the night, but we drifted asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I woke that morning, in Kaiba's arms. He was asleep. Rolling over in his arms, I gazed at him. He didn't look the Kaiba I knew, he looked different. Somewhat younger as he slept. Brushing the hair out of his face, Kaiba's eyes opened.

" Good morning." I smiled sweetly as I placed a kiss on his lips.

" Good morning." He said as I pulled away.

" I wanted to tell you this last night, but I never got to..." I placed my finger onto his lips, shushing him.

" I love you, Kaiba." As I whispered this into his ear, I felt his hand slide around my waist pulling me toward him.

" I love you too..." Smiling sweetly as he spoke, I felt his right hand go through my hair.

" _**My little white rose."

* * *

**_

AN: Yes it is very corny! I'm sorry! I was in a lovey dovey mood. Please review! THNX FOR THE SUPPORT! Kitty


End file.
